


Gotcha

by SeeWell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Invisibility, Invisible!Dean, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeWell/pseuds/SeeWell
Summary: A witch curses Dean with invisibility. At first he uses it to his advantage because Dean is quiet and Sam is an easy target. But he's frustrated with Cas. Nothing seems to phase him. Dean tries everything he can think of and nothing works until one day Sam leaves the bunker. Dean finally catches Cas off guard, but quickly realizes he's gotten in over his head.





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt from Offen! 
> 
> "I've seen invisible!Cas stories where all sorts of naughty shenanigans get going, but never one where DEAN is the invisible one. Could you please do a version of this? Preferably top!Cas and bottom!Dean, but if it's not your cup of tea smut is smut.  
> (P.S. bonus points for Dean betting Cas he can sneak up on him, possible spell from Rowena, and smexy times ensue!)"
> 
> I'm open to more one-shots if you've got them. Thanks for reading!

Dean peers over Sam’s shoulder and follows along with the reading. Sam’s got an ancient, moldy, smelly book lying open in his lap and he’s frowning down at the pages.

Dean points to a passage. “How about that one?”

Sam flinches. “Goddammit. Don’t sneak up like that.”

“He’s been standing behind you for some time,” says Cas. The angel has an equally moldy book open in his lap.

“Wasn’t trying to sneak,” says Dean. “I’m just naturally stealthy.”

“Not so stealthy that the witch didn’t see you coming,” says Cas.

Dean glares at him. Not that Cas can see it. Dean’s invisible. It’s a first for all of them though Cas doesn’t seem terribly disturbed by the ordeal.

“You’re not difficult to detected,” he’d said, when they first realized what happened. The witch cursed Dean then vanished.

“I’m going for a drive,” says Dean.

“No,” says Sam. “No ghost car.”

“Be patient,” says Cas. “I’m sure we’ll find the counter curse.”

Dean purses his lips and huffs. The only upside to invisibility so far is that it’s opened a new world of pranks. Sam quickly proved to be an easy target. Dean really is quiet, and stalking Sam is the only way to pass the time.

Cas is different. Dean’s managed to get close to him but not surprise him. But at the moment Cas is engrossed in a book. He’s not expecting anything.

Dean bites his lip in anticipation. He holds his breath and creeps across the room. He lowers his head so his mouth is right next to Cas’ ear and prepares to shout.

“I’d rather you not do that,” says Cas.

“That’s it,” says Dean. “You’re cheating. You can see me, can’t you?”

“I can’t. The curse has made you invisible to all sight, angelic included.”

“Then how’d you know where I was?”

“I heard you breathing.”

“I was holding my breath.”

Cas pinches the bridge of his nose. “We have a profound bo—”

“Yeah, yeah,” says Dean.

“I think I’ve got something,” says Sam. “We need cinnamon and lamb’s blood, but it looks like a solid counter-curse.”

“We’ve got both of those,” says Dean. “I’ll be right back.” He retreats to the spell room and quickly returns with the ingredients.

“Looks like you need to consume a tablespoon of cinnamon and smear the blood all over your body,” says Sam.

Cas is watching Sam with his head cocked to the side, but he doesn’t say anything.

“What does ‘all over’ mean?” asks Dean.

“It says you have to be naked,” answers Sam, “so I’m guessing it means you need to coat yourself with it.”

“Is there a specific order I have to do this in?” asks Dean. “Do I need to mix the cinnamon with anything?”

Sam frowns at the book. “It doesn’t say. I’m guessing lamb’s blood first, then cinnamon.”

“Dean,” Cas begins.

Dean’s already heading out of the room. “I’ll be right back.” He grabs a spoon from the kitchen, then strips down in the bathroom and starts smearing blood on himself. He can see it, but then again he can see his body as well. When he looks in the mirror, nothing looks back.

Thoroughly covered in blood, he grabs the cinnamon and the spoon. He shoves the spice in his mouth and instantly chokes. The mirror reflects a soft poof of brown powder.

Dean gags into the sink and practically inhales water trying to get the cinnamon out of his mouth. He can hear laughter on the other side of the door.

Still naked and covered in blood, Dean bursts from the bathroom. “Dammit, Sam!”

His little brother is gasping for air between laughs. “I can’t believe you thought that was legit,” he wheezes.

Cas is standing behind him with a small smile on his face. “That was a prank,” he says.

“Gee, thanks Captain fucking Obvious,” snaps Dean. “I just wasted a whole bag of blood.” He slams the door shut and turns on the shower. He can still hear Sam laughing.

 

 

Cas ignores the pranks. Unlike Sam, he’s actually invested in finding a solution. Dean’s making breakfast when Cas stumbles into the kitchen with another spell book in hand. He starts scanning the counter for coffee. Dean can’t remember when he realized Cas had developed a taste for it, but he knew how Cas liked it and he knew Cas enjoyed the morning ritual.

Dean hands it to him before he has a chance to ask.

“Thank you,” says Cas. He takes a sip. “I sent Sam on a search for ingredients. I think I’ve found the right spell.”

“Why’d you send Sam?”

Cas rubs his forehead. “Honestly I couldn’t think of another way to end the pranks.”

“You know, I’d prank you too if you couldn’t cheat,” says Dean.

“I can’t cheat.”

“You can totally see me or sense me or whatever.”

“I’m an angel,” says Cas flatly. “That’s the least I should be able to do.”

“I bet I can get you before Sam gets back,” says Dean.

“You are an excellent prankster, I’m sure you can, too.”

“Don’t patronize me. I’m serious.”

Cas doesn’t look up from his coffee. “Go ahead then,” he says. “Get me.”

“I will,” says Dean, wondering what exactly he’s gotten himself into.

A smile plays at the corner of Cas’ lips.

 

 

After nineteen failed attempts to sneak up on Cas, Dean is ready to put his fist through the wall. He resorted to petty things like switching the salt with the sugar. Cas caught on because “the molecules looked wrong.”

Then he tried plastic wrap stretched over the doorframe. Cas stopped short of running into it. He’d poked the plastic and asked Dean if this was a new way of warding the bunker.

Finally Dean gives up and just starts following Cas around hoping an opportunity will present itself. He isn’t sure what comes over him, or why he thinks it’s a good idea, but when Cas sits down Dean flops down in his lap.

It doesn’t have quite the effect he wanted, but it certainly catches Cas off guard. He freezes and his hands hover in the air. He stares at his lap like Dean is a hellhound.

Dean folds his arms over his chest and swings his legs over the arm of the chair.

Blinking in his general direction, Cas slowly lowers his arms and ends up holding Dean.

“I have a confession to make,” says Cas. “I can see you.”

“I knew you were cheating,” says Dean. He’s lowered his voice and he’s not sure why. All he can think about is the fact that Cas saw him naked and covered in blood.

Suddenly the door to the bunker opens and they hear Sam enter.

Cas drops his arms, but Dean stays put. He’s frozen to the spot. Cas looks between him and the doorway where Sam’s voice is now echoing.

“I got everything,” says Sam. “This better work. Do you know how hard it was to find goat horns already powdered?” He enters the room and sets a bag of ingredients on the table. He feels around blindly. “Where’s Dean?”

“Um,” answers Cas.

Dean grins.

Cas has turned bright pink. “I believe he’s in his room.”

Sam calls for him.

Dean slips from Cas’ lap and pretends to come from the hall. “Hey Sammy,” he says.

“I got everything,” says Sam. “I think we have to boil it then let it rest for 24 hours.” He makes a face. “Then you drink it.”

“If you’re fucking with me—”

“He’s not,” says Cas. “This spell is mine.” He seems to have come back to himself and his skin is returning to its normal color. He approaches the table.

Dean brushes his fingertips against Cas’ cheek.

Cas freezes again. He’s like a sea anemone. One touch and he’s done. Maybe Dean will be able to pull something over on him after all.

“Help me take this to the kitchen,” says Sam.

They follow behind him and Dean plots his next move. It’s not exactly a prank, but it’s something Cas can’t immediately dismiss. It’s harmless anyway. He’ll poke at Cas until he gets tired of it, then gloat, then they’ll call it even. He catches Cas looking at him. For some reason, he winks. Cas looks away quickly.

 

 

The potion smells rank. The three of them abandon the kitchen and do their best to fill the bunker with other smells. Cas is lighting candles in the library.

Dean walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Cas’ waist. “Gotcha,” he says. He doesn’t mean for it to come out as a whisper and he damn sure didn’t mean to lean so close to Cas’ ear, but it happenes. He shrugs it off.

Sam comes in holding his nose. “I think that’s the best it’s going to get,” he says.

Cas spins around in Dean’s arms and Dean doesn’t let go.

Cas swallows hard.

“I’m going to hit the sack,” says Sam. “If everything goes well we should be able to see Dean tomorrow.”

Cas nods. “Good night,” he says.

“Night Cas.”

Cas faces Dean, deep blue eyes blinking up at him. Were they always that blue? Cas gulps again.

Sometimes pranks get out of hand. Sometimes things go wrong and someone gets hurt or something gets broken. Sam and Dean had experienced their fair share of lectures from John when their shenanigans went south.

This was different. This prank hadn’t gone wrong so much as it had gone beyond Dean’s control. He’d crossed a line somewhere, probably when he sat in Cas’ lap, and now he’s holding Cas and staring deeply into his eyes and it isn’t funny anymore.

Cas licks his lips.

Dean kisses him. There isn’t any thought behind it. It just happens. One minute he’s holding Cas, the next he’s cradling Cas’ cheek in his hand and kissing him slowly. He doesn’t know what to say when they break apart.

Cas speaks first. “Is this a prank?” he asks.

Dean laughs and kisses him again. “No,” he answers. “I’m not sure what this is.”

“It’s something I’ve wanted for a long time,” breathes Cas.

Dean nods. “Me too.”

“I’m not sure what to do next,” says Cas.

Dean shrugs. It’s hitting him all at once. He’s in love. He’s been in love for years. He’s basically been in a relationship with Cas since the day they met. He doesn’t even have to worry about sharing secrets or bearing his emotions because Cas has seen it all.

“Why are you frowning?” asks Cas.

“I don’t know,” answers Dean. He doesn’t know anything anymore. It’s just Cas and it was just a kiss and Cas is just his best friend. “I think I—I think I have feelings for you.”

“Good feelings?”

Dean nods. “I think—Cas, I think I’m in love with you.”

Cas blinks at him. “But we can’t—Can we?”

“Why not?”

“A relationship will distract us from our mission,” answers Cas.

“I don’t know about you, but you’ve been distracting me for almost a decade.”

Cas squints at him and tilts his head to the side. “That’s a good point. You’ve distracted me as well. I’ve given up so much. I’d gladly do it again.” His eyes widen. “Dean I think we’ve been in love for a very long time.”

Dean kisses him again. Cas kisses him back.

“I still don’t know what to do,” says Cas.

Dean takes his hand and tugs him toward the hall. “I do,” he says.

Cas follows behind him without question. They go to Dean’s room and Dean shuts and locks his door.

Cas stares at him. “We’re going to have intercourse,” he says.

“You don’t have to be so poetic about it,” says Dean.

“I’ve done it before.”

“I know.”

“Twice.”

Dean laughs. “Have you been with a guy?”

Cas shakes his head. “I have—um—watched some rather educational material.”

“Oh my god, you watch gay porn!”

Cas flushes bright red.

“It’s ok, I kinda have too.” He smirks. “So do you want to top or bottom?” He’s not expecting an answer. At this point it’s just fun to watch Cas be flustered.

“Top,” answers Cas quickly. Something flashes in his eyes and he examines Dean. “Definitely top.”

It’s Dean’s turn to be flustered.

“Unless you want to,” says Cas quickly.

Dean doesn’t know what he wants. He’s picturing Cas on top of him, in him, kissing him, sucking hickies into his skin. His brain short-circuits.

Cas sheds his trench coat and folds it over his arm.

Dean backs away and takes off his over shirt.

Cas removes his jacket.

Dean fidgets with his shirt.

Cas takes off his tie, then begins unbuttoning his shirt. They’re even now. Cas is down to an undershirt and pants.

Dean knows it’s his turn. He bites the bullet and starts stripping in a flurry of clothes. Suddenly he’s naked and he’s staring, wide-eyed, and waiting.

Cas follows his lead. He licks his lips.

Dean raises his hand just a few inches and that’s all it takes for Cas to grab him and kiss him fiercely. His legs hit the bed and he falls backwards and Cas topples down above him. Cas is everywhere, kissing and nipping at his skin. Dean can’t form a thought; much less take control.

“Is this what you want?” asks Cas. “I’d like a verbal confirmation.”

“Yes,” breathes Dean.

Then there’s a hand around his cock, warm and firm. He’s had handjobs before, but not like this. Cas’ eyes are practically glowing. Dean can feel what he assumes is grace radiating from the angel. He feels hyper-exposed and hyper-sensitive to everything happening.

Cas is nonstop. He growls Dean’s name and drags his teeth over his skin.

Dean arches off of the bed. Cas presses a finger against his entrance and Dean shivers. He loses track of who is doing what and suddenly he’s just a jumble of sensations.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” says Cas.

Dean just nods. Cas lines himself up and slowly presses into him. Grace buzzes around them. Cas kisses him, whispers “I love you.”

Dean thinks he says it back. He means to. He clings to the angel, breathless and blissful.

 

 

They don’t rush to get out of bed the next morning. Cas stayed with him through the night and Dean doesn’t remember the last time he slept that soundly. He thanks him by diving under the sheets and taking Cas into his mouth. It’s another two hours before they’re in any condition to leave the bedroom.

They make their way to the kitchen to find a note from Sam. It’s short and to the point.

_Went to get ingredients for a soundproofing spell. Dean, we need to ward your room. Congrats you two. Took you long enough._

Dean grins as Cas hands him a cupful of the counter-curse concoction. It reeks and almost tastes as bad as it smells.

“How will we know if it works?” asks Dean. “You can see me either way.”

“Check the mirror,” answers Cas. “Though I’m confident it’s working. There was a sort of veil over you before and it seems to be lifting.”

They go to the bathroom to watch Dean reappear. It’s a slow process but Dean’s reflection starts to come into view. He sighs. “No more invisible pranks.”

“You never did ‘get me’,” says Cas, somewhat smug.

“I kind of got you.”

Cas grins, a genuine, toothy grin. “You can get me again in our room if you’d like.”

At that Dean reaches for him just as Cas dashes back toward the bedroom. Dean tackles Cas onto the bed.

“Gotcha,” says Dean.

Cas laughs. “I suppose you did.”

                                                                                                           


End file.
